Justice League Wives
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the JLU guys wives got together and talked. Read and find out. Sexual themes when they are talking :D  Also coupling check inside to see who teh couples are
1. Chapter 1

Well have you ever wondered if the Justice League guys wives get together and talk, like a girl time, I have.

Superman=Lois

Batman=Selina

Steve=Diana

Flash=Linda

GL=Shayrea

Well it's just a normal Wednesday morning. The Guys go to work and the Ladies stay home. Well they say their goodbyes to their husbands. They shut the door and locks it then goes to do their daily duties expect when one house wife gets an idea.

Selina picks up the phone and dials everybody's home phone.

Selina: "Hey girls I bored of doing this everyday stuff we should get together and have little chat."

Girls: "Sure"

Soon the girls arrive. They sat down and began talking about how their lives were going. Then they started talking about their cleaning tips. Selina got really bored about their talks then she got an idea.

Selina: "I have a question."

All the girls turned and looked at her.

Selina: "How do you girls get your guys to bed? I have been having trouble with Bruce noticing me lately. I want to have children but, we never made love sense we've been on our honey moon."

Shayrea: "Have you told him this?"

Selina: "No but, what am I going to say I can't just be like "Bruce come on were going to the bed room this minute and you are going to make love to me", he likes to be in control not the other way around."

Shayrea: "Well I either tell John or when he comes to bed I would be wearing a nighty or nothing have you tried that?"

Selina: "Yes and no response."

Shayrea: "I got nothing how about you girls?"

Linda: "Did you try making his favorite Dinner?"

Selina:"Yes I try everything."

Lois:" Even when he's at work did you jump him?"

Selina:"Tired that but, whenever I go there he's always in a meeting."

Lois:"Then I got nothing."

Selina:"Diana you got anything?"

Diana:"Have you ever jumped him in his study?"

Selina:"No and that just might work!"

Diana:"Really?"

Selina:"Yes and what time is it?"

Lois:"Almost three we have about an hour before we have to leave."

Diana:"Now what?"

Shayrea:"How about we talk about the guys favorite toy or what pushes them off the edge?"

Lois:"Fine Clark's favorite toy is his super powers most of the time we have sex on the ceiling and what pushes him over the edge is when I kiss and bite him up and down his neck."

Shayrea:"John likes to use his ring and what pushes him over the edge is when I talk dirty to him."

Linda:"Wally favorite toy is his super speed and what pushes him over the edge is when I make him vibrate when I have him in me."

Lois:"Diana your turn then Selina's."

Diana (says with a red face): "Handcuffs and when I ride him like a horse."

Selina:" We don't use any toys because they always ended up broken and he always figures away out of the hand cuffs."

Lois:"So what pushes the mean scary bat over the edge?"

Selina:"When I give him and mouth and a blow job."

Lois:"You mean you put his length in your mouth?"

Selina:"Yes and I highly recommend it."

Shayrea:" Why?"

Selina:"You will just love the look on their face whenever you do it especially when they least expect it."

Linda:"Maybe I will give that a try."

Selina looked at the clock it was 4 it's was time for the girls to leave. They said their goodbyes and the girls left.

Selina then waited for Bruce to get home so she could put her plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League Wives 2

Bruce returns home from work tried as every he heads to his study. Once he sits down he realizes the house is quieter then usually.

Bruce:"Selina you home?"

Selina:"Yeah be there in a minute with a snack and a surprise for you."

Bruce:"Ok?"

Bruce was little unsure about the surprise. Last time Selina gave him a surprise he got food poisoning for a week. Some birthday present. So he sat down and Selina poked her head in

Selina:"Is a sandwich and a can of pop ok?"

Bruce:"yeah of course."

Selina then walked in carrying the plate and the pop can she wasn't wearing anything. Bruce eyes widened and then he got up and slammed the door shut. Then, took off his jacket and put it around Selina to hide her naked form.

Bruce:"Selina have you lost your mind? Dick and Alfred are home."

Selina:"One Alfred is on vacation and for two Dick is at school now remember so, it's just you and me."

Bruce:"Oh yeah I forgot. But, still what happened if I brought someone home?"

Selina:"Oh I have my bathrobe with me."

Bruce:"Ok but, why did you do it in the first place?"

Selina:"Can't I give my husband a nice surprise?"

Bruce:"More like a heart attack."

Selina then pushed Bruce into a chair and sat on his lap so they were facing each other. Selina then wiggled her hips. But, she got no response Bruce just looked at her. She did it again but, still no response. Selina got up and opened the door grabbed her bathrobe. Then she put it on and left a confused Bruce in the Study. Bruce got up and went back to work. Selina went to her and Bruce's room she tried to call all of her friends but, got all busy lines. Little did she know it that her friends right now we're taking her advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce then got up to go find Selina after a few hours maybe she had dinner ready. He walked in the dining room to see her putting out the food now. Bruce walked in and put his arms around her waist then a pulled he close he went to kiss her neck but, she bumped him with her butt he let go and went a few steps backwards in shock.

Bruce:"Selina are you alright?"

Selina:"Fine couldn't be better let's eat so you could get back to work."

Bruce:"I finished my work early so I was thinking after dinner we could watch a movie."

Selina:"Oh well I have to clean, do laundry, and my other chores."

Bruce:"Oh I'll help you I'll wash dishes and do the laundry."

Selina:"It's alright you can just go and relax I got it."

They finish eating Selina cleans up then when she bringing the last dish in.

Selina:"Bruce can you take out the trash?"

Bruce:"Sure and are you sure you don't want any help?"

Selina:"No I got it."

Bruce:"Al-Alright."

Bruce comes back in and sits down to read the paper. Bruce finally finishes the paper goes in to see Selina washing the dishes.

Bruce:"You sure you don't want help."

Selina: "I got it. I'm almost finished then I think I will go to bed early."

Bruce:"o ok."

Selina finishes she goes upstairs, she takes a shower than changes into a night gown. Then she climbs into bed without saying good night to Bruce. Bruce comes up a few minutes later to find his wife already asleep. So he undress and climbs into bed. He goes to pull Selina close but, when his hand touch her she said.

Selina:"Don't you dare."

Bruce rolled over and tired to sleep but, he missed Selina warmth. When finally knew she was asleep he put his arms around her and pulled her closes. Then Selina woke up when she felt "it" rub against her inner thigh. Selina sat up and turned on the light.

Selina:"Bruce are you alright."

Bruce:"Perfectly fine why?"

Selina:"Umm I don't know it could be when you pulled me close I felt you against my inner thigh."

Bruce:"Oh ummm I'm sorry."

Selina:"Do you want me to take care of it."

Bruce:" No you seem kinda of mad at me."

Selina:"I'm mad at you because you and I haven't had sex sense our honeymoon."

Bruce:"Oh you could have just said so I would have took there and then when you told me."

Selina:"Bruce! You're bad!"

Bruce:"You should know that by now."

Selina:"Also before I take care of you there something we have to talk about."

Bruce:"What's that?"

Selina:"Bruce I want kids."

Bruce:"What?"

Selina:"You heard me."

Bruce:"Selina I do too but, it's not a good time right now."

Selina:"Why not?"

Bruce:"I'm never home during the day or at night and when I am I'm busy."

Selina:"I'm home so, I'll be watching the baby."

Bruce:"But, I'll never be home."

Selina:"Still I don't see the problem."

Bruce:"I'll never be there to see the baby say its first word or take its first steps or when it wants to go trick or treat. I don't want its life to be like my life."

Selina:"Oh but, Bruce sweetie it won't be like that your father was a doctor also without extra hands you have Dick, Barbra, and the league. Also, you can work from home unless you have a meeting."

Bruce:"I guess so but, it's a dangerous city for our kids to grow up in."

Selina:"It's not like we would drop them off at a gangs hide out and say get them boys."

Bruce:"Good point but, only one condition."

Selina:"Which is?"

Bruce:"The most kids that I want to have is at least 2 that 's all."

Selina:"Alright but, what if I get pregnant with more than two or when we already have 2 I get pregnant again?"

Bruce:"Then I'll have to deal with it."

Selina:"Let's get to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Selina climbed under the sheets. Bruce followed her.

Selina:"Hey what you doing down here?"

Bruce:"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Selina:"You'll find out."

Then she kept lowering herself until she came across "it". She smirked and look up at Bruce's face he looked so confused. Then she put "it" in her mouth all at once. She looked up at Bruce when she did that and saw his eyes go from what is she doing to WHAT THE HELL! She smirked and laughed she got a moan out of Bruce when she laughed with him still in her month. She pulled him out and got a moan of sadness as a reply. Selina giggles then her breath hits Bruce he moans then Selina comes up.

Bruce:"Your..turn.."

Selina realized he sounded out of breath. Then she saw he disappear under the covers. She started to giggle when he was nipping as her thigh. Then her she let out a moan when he started nipping at her sex. Then Selina felt his fingers go inside of her. She let out a moan and then climaxed. Bruce kissed his way back up.

Bruce:"Ahhh no fair."

Selina:"What's..not..fair?"

Bruce:"That it's over and you didn't take care of me."

Selina:"Take care of you huh you want me to take care of you."

Selina rolled on top of Bruce slipped herself onto him then rode him like a rodeo bull.

Selina:"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bruce:"(groan)Selina"

Soon Bruce climaxed and came in her making Selina fall over the edge a second after he finished. Selina collapsed on top of Bruce.

Selina:"Oh wow oh wow."

Bruce:"Holy Shit."

Selina:"Bruce! Don't swear!"

Bruce:"My bad it slipped and remind me again why we haven't had sex sense our honeymoon?"

Selina:"I don't know but, I'm ready to go again how about you?"

Bruce rolled on top of Selina with a smirk. Selina smiled back

Selina:"I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Few weeks later….

Bruce was outside the bathroom waiting for Selina to come out.

Bruce:"Well are you pregnant!"

Selina:"Give me a second I'm still do the test."

Bruce:"Oh Ok."

A few minutes later Selina came out with tears in her eyes.

Selina:"Nope im not."

Bruce:"Selina we can still keep trying"

Selina:"Bruce weve been tryin gfor two months now and nothing."

Bruce:"Still wouldn't hurt to keep trying Sells."

Selina:"Your right but, right now I think ill just take a nap because im upset alright."

Bruce:"Alright."

Bruce kissed the top of her head and lyed down with her.

Selina:"You can go do some work I'll be alright."

Bruce:"No,no I can do that later."

Selina:"No I'll be fine go on."

Bruce:"You sure you'll be fine?"

Selina:"Postive."

Bruce:"Alright I'll be right downstairs if you want me."

Selina:"Ok."

Bruce gives the top of her head a kiss and leaves. Selina trys to fall asleep with no perveil . Then she remebered what Bruce said _"Alright I'll be right downstair if you want me."_ Selina smirked oh she did want him right this minute. She got up and ran downstairs to his study right into the room slamming the door shut forgeting to lock it. Bruce looked up from his work at her.

Bruce:"You ok your acting as if your running from a mad man."

Selina:"I'm fine and you remember when you said Alight I'll be right downstairs if you want me?"

Bruce:"For one I don't sound like that and for two yes why do you ask?"

Selina:"Well I want you."

Bruce:"Well what do you need?"

Selina:"Listen to me carefully **I**…**want**….**you**."

Bruce:"Oh I think I can arrange that."

Selina walked over to Bruce's desk.

Selina:"We don't even have to get undressed if you don't mind fucking me from behind."

Bruce:"No I don't mind at all but, your going to half to take your panties off."

Selina:"What panties I'm just wearing a skirt and heels below my waist."

Bruce was just standing in front of her with his eye wide.

Selina:"Well what are you waiting for?"

Bruce:"Nothing I guess."

Bruce walked Behind Selina and unzipped his zipper then pulled himself out.

Bruce:"Ready?"

Selina:"Ive been ready."

Bruce thrust into Selina from behind. He started off slow until Selina got the rythem and then he picked up the pace as soon as she started to push up againist him.

Selina:"Ohh Bruce go faster and harder."

Bruce:"That better."

Selina:"Hell yeah."

Bruce buried his head into the crook of her neck. Selina moaned when she felt him biting her neck. Bruce smirked as he did that. Then the door opened and little 13 year old Dick Grayson came in.

Dick:"Ohhh Gross!"

He ran out slamming the door shut. Selina didn't even notice sense she had her eeys sight and was to much into it. Selina then climax and her walls closed around Bruce making him cum into her. Selina then realized Bruce didn't scream her name like he usually did he didn't say a single word. Selina turned to see him looking at the door.

Selina:"What?"

Bruce:"You didn't notice Dick walk in on us did you?'

Selina:"Oh god he did?"

Bruce:"Yeah."

Selina:"Maybe we should go talk to him."

Bruce:"If he hasn't feld the house of couarse were going to talk to him."


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce pulled out of Selina then put himself away. Selina fixed her shirt. They then went to find Dick. They found him on the couch in the living room. Shaking and saying gross over and over again.

Bruce:"Dick?"

Dick turned then yelled "YOU TWO SHOULD BE SHAMED! THAT ROOM IS MEANT FOR BUSSINESS NOT FOR THAT!"

Selina then leaned over and whispered in Bruce's ear. "I would call that business."

Making Bruce turn and look at her. He was bright red from what just happened minutes ago and what she just said. Selina let out a laugh. Dick looked at them and then yelled.

Dick:"GROSS! STOP TALKING DIRTY TO EACH OTHER WHEN I'M IN THE ROOM!"

Selina:"Sorry Dick."

The room fell silence for a minute or two. Then Selina broke the silence.

Selina:"Umm…Dick did you even now what Bruce & I were doing?"

Dick:"The only thing I saw was both of your privates. I wish I didn't."

Bruce and Selina turned bright red. Dick just looked at the ground.

Bruce:"Ummm…Well that we figured but, did you know what we were doing?"

Dick:"You guys were having sex. DUH!"

Bruce let out a sigh of relief sense he wouldn't have to have the talk with him but, he was still red from what happened today same with Selina.

Dick:"Also, you guys weren't using protection. You guys should really use that because you can get STD's and a baby…and that's why you guys weren't using protection. You guys want a baby."

Dick looked back at the ground and he looked sad like he was ready to cry. Selina walked over and sat on him one side of him when Bruce sat on the other.

Bruce:"What's wrong Dick?"

Dick:"When you and Selina have kids together you're going to just going not love me anymore."

Dick then started to cry, soon his cries turned into sobs. Then he started to cough and choke in the matter of a few minutes. Selina pulled him close and Bruce rubbed his back.

Bruce:"Richard look at me."

Dick looked at Bruce his eyes were red and puffy from his crying and his face was all red.

Bruce:"Selina and I will always have time for you."

Selina:"Well always love you no matter what even if we have 1,000 kids well still find time for you."

Dick:"Really?"

Bruce and Selina nodded. He threw his arms around Bruce's neck to give him a hug. Then he looked at Selina. Selina got the hint. They had a big group hug then they saw a flash of light. They all opened there eyes to see Alfred standing there with a camera.

Alfred:"Finally a perfect family moment caught on film."

Then, they all burst out in a laughing fit. Then Alfred shook his head as he left the room. They all stopped laughing then, Dick said.

Dick:"You guys really should lock your door or put a sock on the handle or something."

Bruce and Selina both turned red then, he thought about what Dick said.

Bruce:"Were did you get that sock on the handle thing?"

Dick:"You be surprised what happens at the cave when the league isn't looking."

Bruce just looked at Dick.

Bruce thoughts:"_Note to self keep better eye on the Young Justice Team_."


	7. Chapter 7

It was very early Tuesday morning. Bruce was fast asleep then he felt nothing in his arms. He sat up found the sheets pushed back and Selina gone. Bruce rubbed his eyes then looked around the room.

Bruce:"Selina?"

Then he saw the lights in the bathroom on he got out of bed walked over the bathroom knocked on the door. He got no response. So, he opened the door to see Selina have her head in the toilet, throwing up. Bruce ran over picked up Selina's hair. Selina stopped throwing up after a few minutes.

Selina:"Bruce I think I'm pregnant."

Bruce:"It could be just the flu it's been going around."

Selina:"No I'm sure I'm pregnant I'm late this month."

Bruce:"Oh well take the test."

Selina:"You don't seem that happy."

Bruce:"I'll be happy when I know for sure don't want to get all happy."

Selina:"Fair enough."

Selina came out a few minutes later with a smile on her face."

Selina:"I'm pregnant were going have a baby!"

Bruce's went from worried about her being sick to a big grin going from ear to ear.

Bruce:"Really!"

Selina nodded. Then Dick came in then, he grabbed his nose.

Dick:"Who threw up and didn't clean it up!"

Selina:"Sorry sweetie, it's from my morning sickness."

Dick:"Morning sickness? But, you only get that when your pregnant."

Dick's eyes widen then he ran over and hugged Selina's legs.

Dick:"I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Bruce:"Yeah."

Dick:"YIPPY!"

Bruce:"Whoa, Dick clam down before you wake up Alfred it's 3 in the morning."

Alfred:"A little late for that Master Bruce."

Dick:"Oops sorry Alfred."

Alfred:"Now may I ask what is up with all the noise?"

Selina:"I'm pregnant."

Alfred:"Well congratulations Mister Selina."

Dick:"Alfred I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Bruce just let out a chuckle as a smile formed on his face.

Selina:"O my god."

Bruce:"What?"

Selina:"Bruce sweet heart your smiling!"

Bruce:"So, I'm smiling what's the big deal it's just a smile."

Dick:"I can't wait to tell the team!"

Bruce:"You do not tell the team you hear me."

Dick sighed then, pouted.

Everybody started to laugh.

Bruce:"They will find out soon most likely from their mentors when, I tell them alright so, go back to bed it's Saturday morning."

Dick:"Who can sleep after hearing this news!"

Dick sat down on Bruce and Selina bed then, he fell backwards he was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman went up stair at the watch tower later that day he had to tell Superman he might not be able to help with things as often as he like too because Selina was pregnant. So, he walked to Superman's room and knock. Superman opened the door and invited him in. Batman walked in and then, came right out with it as soon as the door was shut.

Batman:"I won't be able to help with Young Justice or the league that much anymore."

Superman:"Why is that?"

Batman:"Selina's pregnant."

Superman:"Congrauds!"

Batman:"Thank you so, you think you can mange?"

Superman:"Yeah the league will be alright so, you going to tell everybody else?"

Batman:"Yes I will but, I was making sure that you can mange before I go and tell the others."

Superman:"Understood."

Batman then left Superman's room to tell the rest of the league that he was not going to be able to help as much as he like too. The league got together in the meeting room. (Red tornado, Aquaman, J'onn, Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Zatara.) Batman stood at the end of the table.

Batman:"I won't be able to help with Young Justice or the league that much anymore."

The whole room filled up with shock gasp from everybody. Then, the room fell dead silence.

Wonder Woman:"I'll be the one to speak for everyone right now. Why?"

Batman:"Selina's pregnant."

Everybody's mouths dropped open. Then they all formed smiles as they all looked at him.

Green Arrow:"Congratulations."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Batman nodded as to say thank you.

Black Canary:"Does Dick know?"

Batman:"Yes he does and I'm afraid he's probably can't contain it much longer to the team that he's going to be a big brother."

Black Canary:"I got to go train them right now exactly so, will find out."

Black Canary came up and hour later.

Black Canary:"Cats out of the bag about the baby Dick exploded."

Batman just shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

9 months later…

Selina was sitting watching TV with Dick. The baby should be coming in about two weeks. She couldn't wait she didn't want to know the gender but, Bruce did so he could make the nursery she never even been in the nursery. The girls of the league kept coming over to talk with Selina and hang out. They kept feeling her stomach when the baby kicked. They would then always make a joke asking if it was Superman's baby because it kicked so, hard. Selina just crack up at that. Dick then got up and walked over and sat next to her. She knew he wanted something.

Selina:"What's new Dick?"

Dick:"Nothing I was just wondering two things."

Selina:"What?"

Dick:"What ya gonna name the baby bat?"

Selina:"Baby bat?"

Dick laughed. Selina rubbed the top of his head playfully.

Selina:"Well Bruce and I thought a good name for a boy baby bat would be Thomas Michael Wayne."

Dick:"After Bruce's dad but, his dad's middle name wasn't Michael it was Phillip."

Selina:"I know it's my father's first name."

Dick:"Oh and what if it's a girl baby bat?"

Selina:"For a girl baby bat we like the name Helena Martha Wayne."

Dick:"Oh is Helena your moms name?"

Selina:"Yes it is."

Dick:"Cool I like the names."

Selina:"I'm glad and you wanted to ask something else?"

Dick:"Can I feel the baby kick?"

Selina:"Yes."

Dick puts his hand on Selina's stomach. He felt a kick that made him smile.

Selina:"Its saying hello Dick."

Dick put his mouth next to Selina stomach.

Dick:"Hi baby bat I'm your big brother and I can't wait to meet you."

Selina laughed and so, did someone else. Selina turned to see Bruce standing there.

Bruce:"Baby bat?"

Dick just shrugged and blushed. Bruce just laughed again. He walked over and pick up Dick then sat down with Dick on his lap. He turned up the volume on Tom and Jerry. They start there watching it then, Selina stopped laughing he face went pale and her lips went to a thin line. Bruce and Dick were still watching TV.

Selina:"Bruce."

Bruce turned and looked at his wife his face went from happy to serious when he saw the look on her face.

Selina:"My water just broke."


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce:"Really?"

Selina just nodded. Bruce got up put Dick on the floor ran upstairs came down with a bag. Helped Selina to the car. Dick was in the back seat.

Bruce:"Dick call or text Alfred and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Soon they were at the hospital. Alfred was standing in the waiting room Dick ran over to him.

Dick:"Alfred the baby is coming!"

Alfred:"Yes, I know Master Richard."

Dick started to hop up and down with excitement. Then, two hands on his shoulders made him stop. He looked up to see Clark Kent standing there with Diana Prince.

Diana:"Someones excited much?"

Dick:"Clark! Diana!"

He hugged both of them.

Dick:"What are you doing here?"

Diana:"I don't want to miss the birth of my god daughter and Clark didn't either."

Dick:"Cool you guys are the god parents?"

Clark:"Yes that's right."

Dick:"Hey did you bring Conner along?"

Clark:"Yes he's over there."

Dick rushed right over.

Dick:"Hey Conner."

Conner:"Hey Dick."

(The team knows Dick's secret identity now. Also, Clark finally accepted Conner was here weather he like it or not so, he's living with him now.)

Dick:"How has it been living with Clark?"

Conner:"It's been alright. He had a rough time explaining it to ."

Dick:"What did he say you were?"

Conner:"His son."

Dick:"How did he explain that?"

Conner:"He said that he had a kid with Lana Lang and she never told him until I showed up a few days ago at his apartment."

Dick:"How did she take that?"

Conner:"Not good she was actually surprised that dad wasn't a virgin. That shocked me as well."

Dick:"I can see why he's a boy scout and how's Lana Lang taken it."

Conner:"She was happy to help out. She said that I'm kinda like her. I have her style just plain relaxing type. Also, her attitude. So, it should work out."

Dick:"I'm happy for you buddy."

Conner:"Thanks and so, do you know what the baby's gender is or is Bruce keeping that a secret from you too?"

Dick:"It's a girl. Her name is going to be Helena Martha Wayne."

Conner:"Nice."

Then, Bruce came out he called Dick's name. Dick waved bye to Conner and ran towards the room. He walked into the room to see Selina holding not one baby but, two!

Dick:"Whoa! Twins!"

Bruce:"One was hiding behind the other."

Selina:"Come here Dick I want you to meet your baby sister and brother."

Dick walked over and Bruce sat him on the bed. He looked at them they both had black hair and blue eyes but, they both had light tan skin like Selina.

Dick:"Hi Hels and Tommy I'm Dick your big brother."

Bruce & Selina:"Hels?"

Dick:"Short for Helena."

Selina:"We changed the boys name."

Dick:"What is it?"

Selina:"Bruce William Wayne Jr."

Dick:"Oh will hi Jay."

Bruce:"Let me guess inside of Jr. its Jay."

Dick nodded.

Selina:"I like the sound of that."

Bruce:"I'm going to get Clark, Diana and Conner and tell them they can come in."

Selina nodded. Alfred was just standing off in a corner.

Selina:"Alfred come hold your grandkids."

Alfred walked over and took both of them.

Alfred:"I haven't held a baby sense Master Bruce was this age."

Dick then, laughed at the picture. Selina snickered as well. Alfred handed them back to Selina as Bruce walked back in. Clark, Conner and Diana walked in then, their mouths dropped open when they saw Selina holding two babies.

Clark:"I guess I have two godkids then."

Diana:"Me too."

Conner:"What the little guy's name?"

Dick:"Jr. or Jay."

Conner:"Umm…. Hi Jay and Helena."

Dick:"Helena nick name is Hels."

Conner:"Hi Hels."

Selina just looked at the little boy she was holding. She then, looked at Bruce to see him holding Helena. Selina could tell Helena and her "_daddy_" wrapped around her finger already. Dick was looking at Jay.

Dick:"Can I…Can I hold him?"

Selina:"Yes just hold your arms like I'm doing to hold him."

Dick did Selina put Jay in his arms. Jay was just looking up at Dick. Dick was smiling at Jay. Then, another flash went off they all looked at Alfred to see Leslie standing next to him holding a camera.

Leslie:"Now let me see my grandkids."

Leslie held her grandkids. Alfred was just standing off in a corner. He then, looked over at where Leslie laid the babies down to see two familiar people looking at the babies. They were a little out of date on clothing. The women was wearing a flapper like dress she had short black hair and bright blue eyes. The gentlemen had a suit on with a hat her had a mustache and grey hair with blue eyes. Then, Alfred notice the pearls around the women's neck and the guy had a tattoo on his hand it said family, laugh, and love in a heart. He only knew one person with that tattoo in his life time. Thomas Wayne….and the lady on his arm looked like Martha Wayne. Alfred watched in shock as they looked their grandkids. They looked up at him and smiled. Martha then, looked over at her son. She then, looked at Alfred.

Alfred:"Master Bruce there's some people who came to see you."

Bruce:"Who?"

He looked at the door to see nothing. Then, he saw Selina look with wide eyes near the babies. Everybody was looking with wide eyes so, he turned around to come face to face with two people a young women and a young man dressed from the 50's then he notice the pearls and the tattoo on the guys hand. Both of the smile at him and then, disappear. Everybody looks at Bruce he stood there then, he passed out on the floor.

Clark and Diana helped him up then, sat him in a chair. Bruce woke up shaking his head. He couldn't believe that his parents came all the way back from the dead just to see his and Selina kids…their grandkids. Selina looked at Bruce. Bruce smiled and nodded.

Dick:"Whoa!"

Bruce:"Agreed whoa!"

Dick:"I never scene you faint before!"

Bruce:"That's what your shocked about?"

Dick:"Yup."

Bruce just shook his head Conner let out a snicker. This was going to be fun having kids but, he wondered how many times his parents would visit.


	11. Chapter 11

The end of the story might make sequel to this depends if I have to the time read my other stories please if you like this one.


End file.
